Paciencia
by Eme-sylvestris
Summary: Mako necesita paciencia, mucha paciencia para lidiar con Korra y con su hermano, sobretodo cuando hay un huidizo hurón de fuego de por medio


**¡Hola! **

**Este es mi primer fanfic publicado sobre LoK el cual surgió por mi actual obsesión por la serie y por la necesidad de escribir algo corto ya que estoy atascada en todas las historias largas que estoy escribiendo (y también carezco de tiempo libre para dedicarme por entero a ellas, todo hay que decirlo)**

**Llevo muchos años escribiendo y sobretodo leyendo tanto fanfics como historias originales escritas por conocidos míos pero casi nunca por no decir nunca publico por múltiples razones, la primera es porque me da vergüenza y la segunda y no menos importante es porque pasado un tiempo siempre acabo aborreciendo lo que he escrito y termino odiándolo xD.**

**¿Por qué entonces he decidido publicar esta historia? Pues para colaborar un poco con el fandom hispanohablante de esta serie ya que hay muy poquitas historias de Legend of Korra publicadas en español. **

**Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

-¡Vuelve aquí!

-¡Huye Pabu!

-¡Eso es mío!

Mako resopló agotado, estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no perder la paciencia e ignorar el jaleo a su alrededor, pero ya era la tercera vez que Pabu pasaba corriendo por la mesa delante de él peligrosamente cerca de su té. Detrás del animal, y por fortuna no siguiéndolo en su trayecto por encima de la mesa iba Korra, gritándole amenazas para que le devolviese uno de sus adornos para el pelo, que le había quitado en el momento exacto en el cual lo había dejado en la mesa mientras se peinaba. Detrás de ella, dando vueltas por la habitación un resignado Bolin animaba a su mascota e intentaba detener a Korra sin éxito, ya que cada vez que la agarraba del brazo, de la ropa, de la muñeca… la chica se soltaba en apenas segundos como si ni siquiera notase que algo la sujetaba. _Paciencia, paciencia_ se dijo a sí mismo siguiendo con la mirada al animal, el Avatar y su hermano, ya había tenido que esquivar las botas que Korra se había quitado y lanzado al hurón de fuego en un intento por noquearlo y recuperar su adorno y todavía podía sentir la suela rozando su oreja.

En un desesperado intento por huir de la maestra de agua Pabu consiguió abrir un poco una de las puerta que había quedado mal cerrada y se coló por la rendija, Korra gritó y lo siguió furibunda abriendo la puerta corredera de golpe y haciendo que se saliese de su sitio, Bolin se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la siguió corriendo murmurando algo sobre el bienestar de su mascota. Mako se levantó lentamente, agradeciendo la repentina tranquilidad al oír los atropellados pasos de Korra y su hermano alejándose por el pasillo, y recogió el panel de la puerta que se había desencajado. Las puertas correderas del Templo del Aire eran de chapas de madera y papel de arroz por lo que son muy ligeras y no le supuso esfuerzo alguno recogerla del suelo. Tras forcejear un rato con la misma finalmente consiguió arreglarla, o eso creía, cuando la intentó cerrar de nuevo se quedó atascada. Debatió consigo mismo en su interior si debía decírselo o no a Tenzin, probablemente se enfadaría y Mako tenía muy claro que Korra seguramente ya se habría olvidado de la puerta y no reconocería su culpa. Finalmente decidió callarse, estando los trastos que Tenzin tenía por hijos correteando por ahí probablemente lo mismo se repetiría antes o después así que ya se encargaría alguien de reparar la puerta sin la necesidad de tener que pasar por la vergüenza de decirle a una de las personas más importantes de Republic City que el Avatar había roto una puerta sin que él hiciese nada por evitarlo. Le dio un sorbo a su té, justo a tiempo de oír el chillido característico de Pabu y los pasos de Korra y su hermano de vuelta por el pasillo. Intuyendo que volverían a entrar donde él se encontraba se acabó el té de un sorbo ya que prefería eso a que acabase derramado en la mesa, o peor aún, encima suyo y se acomodó respirando profundamente. _Paciencia, paciencia_, no dejaba de repetirse justo cuando Pabu entró como una flecha en la habitación para desaparecer segundos después.

- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ! – le preguntó a voces Korra señalándolo con el dedo, como acusándolo de haberlo escondido.

Él la miró confuso y se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera a él le había dado tiempo a ver dónde se había escondido el animal pero Korra no pareció creerle y se abalanzó sobre él, rebuscando entre su bufanda y su ropa hasta convencerse de que realmente no lo estaba escondiendo y empezar a buscar por la habitación y dejándolo despeinado, con la ropa descolocada y tirado en el suelo. Cuando se incorporó se encontró con los ojos de su hermano clavados en él, que lo miraba completamente estupefacto.

- No es lo que parece, de verdad- carraspeó Mako comprendiendo al instante qué era lo que se estaba pasando por la cabeza del maestro de tierra.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Bolin sentándose junto a su hermano, convenciéndose definitivamente de que no iba a conseguir detener a Korra

- No lo sé, entró y lo perdí de vista

Y como para contestar a su pregunta el animal salió de entre unos cojines en los que estaba buscando la chica y corrió al refugio de su dueño, que lo cogió en brazos pero que ante la visión de la joven enfurecida que se lanzó hacia ellos lo soltó profiriendo un grito y el pobre Pabu, viéndose desprotegido por los brazos de su amo empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de los hermanos, con la esperanza de que Korra desistiese en su empeño. Pero si había algo que Korra era es cabezota y se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que tenía que atrapar al animal así que imitándolo empezó a correr también en círculos alrededor de los dos componentes de su equipo. Y ahí fue cuando la paciencia de Mako finalmente quebró y se incorporó de un salto agarrando a Korra del brazo con fuerza y tirando de ella, casi haciendo que la chica se cayese al suelo por lo repentino del movimiento. Y la puso frente a él la agarró de los hombros y la miró fijamente; e iba a empezar a echarla un sermón por Pabu, por las carreras, por la puerta y por no dejarle desayunar en paz pero entonces su mirada se perdió en sus ojos azules, y vio sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de correr, su pelo suelo a causa del adorno arrebatado alborotado y cayendo sobre sus hombros, con el flequillo arremolinado y llegando a la punta de su nariz y sobretodo se quedó embobado mirando su expresión completa, con ojos, y mejillas, y pelo, y boca, y ese mohín, ese maldito mohín que la hacía parecer adorable. Y recordó cuando pocos días antes la encontraron, derrotada, llena de heridas e incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos y ya no tuvo corazón para sermonearla, la alegría de tenerla frente a él, sana y salva, riéndose y peleándose con un hurón por algo tan tonto como un adorno para el pelo se sobrepuso ante el resto. Y por un momento no le importó nada, ni la paciencia, ni la puerta, ni su hermano, ni el hurón, y en un acto reflejo alargó su mano, le apartó el flequillo de la cara y tras darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojó y se fue de la habitación sin mediar palabra, dejando atrás a unos estupefactos Korra y Bolin.

_Paciencia, paciencia_, se dijo de nuevo, pero no para no estallar, para no sermonear a alguien o para no enfadarse, sino paciencia para poder aguantar tenerla delante y no comerle la cara a besos.


End file.
